Torture for Apology
by MovieVillain
Summary: My first Dexter and The Vampire Diaries crossover fanfic. If you see the title, then you understand the synopsis.
1. Chapter 1

Dexter's POV

I'm inside the house of Caroline Forbes waiting for her BFF, Elena Gilbert, to arrive. Now that she's arrive, my trap is now set. Good thing Caroline let me borrow her house for a _special_ mission I'm planning in mind.

"Caroline, I'm here, just like you requested," the brunette human turned vampire asked. How she fell for my invitation by using Caroline's number. "Why did you left your house in the dark? Hello?"

She's about to get a response from me when I injected her neck with vervain from my syringe.

As she looked at me, she loses consciousness as this is a vampire's greatest weakness. Good thing I'm open to the supernatural things in Mystic Falls. Next thing I do is make my kill room, although I won't be doing any killing at the moment. All I need to do is just give her a little... _persuasion_. She can keep her clothes on as I hang her using chains.

Now, it's time for my fun to start.

"Wake up, Elena," I said as I flicked her forehead.

"Who are you?" she demanded once she wakes up. "How do you know my name?"

Next thing I do is cut her cheek to get a sample of her blood. Despite this, I'm not really going to kill her, and that I got her blood sample just to remember this mission I'm performing right now.

"For someone who is now a vampire like her blonde-haired BFF, you sure aren't in her level, I suppose," I spoke. "All because of one single tragedy, you turned off your humanity and did a lot of reckless things, including nearly killing her. Now that you regained your humanity, she wanted you to apologize to her at that bar for the attack, but you refused her offer because you wanted to forget all that. Look where it got you."

"Look, buddy, I get the reason for you to do this to me, but you don't understand," she argued. "If I feel bad, then I will feel..."

"No!" I interrupted her by covering her mouth with my hand to shut her up. I don't want to hear her justification. "You think you can get away doing all that to your own best friend? Better think again."

After I let go of her mouth, I pulled out a UV light device and I turned it on towards a different spot to show her this.

"What's the UV light for?" Elena asked while sweating with fear.

"You know, I thought vampires can only go outside at night until I learned they have special rings which allow them to walk in the daylight. Where is your ring?" I asked her.

"You just didn't..." she realized I removed her ring.

"Yep," I confirmed her statement before I continue on with my little experiment. "Sunlight is the main source of the UV rays. A lot of exposure can cause skin cancer. For your case, it won't hurt first. It's, uh, too hot, you see? The flame sears the nerve endings shut, killing them. Then you'll go into shock... and all you'll feel is... cold. Isn't science fun, Elena?"

I give her a little nudge, and she flips out.

"You don't know what you're doing!" she exclaimed with fear.

"You'll smell burning meat, and then, it'll hurt," I said as her torture begins.

"I SWEAR, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" she cried with fear as she realizes what I'm going to do with her.

Actually, I'm not going to burn her with the UV light device. Behind her, I got a large sample of vampire blood which I will use the device on it to make sizzling sound effects. Next, I use a chocolate popsicle to poke her back with.

Just as I suspected, she flipped out, believing I'm torching her back.

"Son of a bi..." she said swearing, but I poke her back to interrupt it. A girl like her shouldn't be swearing. It isn't her thing, it's Caroline's thing.

I continue to torture her like this, and I'm having too much fun to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

No one's POV

Caroline and her mother, Sheriff Liz Forbes, are outside their house hearing Elena's agonized screams coming from inside.

"Should we do something about this, Mom?" the former asked, looking disturbed on what Dexter is doing to her friend. In fact, she has mixed feelings for it. One part of her indicates that despite Elena's refusal to apologize to her for the attack, they have become best friends again, so there's no need to torture her to get her apology. However, another part of her wants Elena to apologize, so she agreed to let Dexter torture her for it.

"Let's... stay out of it, dear," the latter responded. Despite showing no fear, she appears to be worried for the brunette vampire as well. "He's a very scary man, especially when he's the Bay Harbor Butcher."

"He's really doing a fine job in there with her."

"Exactly."

All the two could do is wait for the results.


	3. Chapter 3

Dexter's POV

"Smell that, Elena? I'm burning off some of your fat," I continued torturing this vampire girl. In fact, I'm having fun in swirling the popsicle around her back, then poking her with her.

"Alright, alright! You win! I'll apologize to Caroline! Just stop with the torture!" she gives in to my demands.

"That's a good vampire girl," I grinned as I gave her a little nudge from behind to let her go.

"Oh, for the love of..."

I managed to put the popsicle to her mouth before she could finish that sentence. It's time to let her go. As expected, she realized that I wasn't planning on using the UV lights on her in the first place.

In other words, it's just a fake torture.

"You're not a nice person," she pouted.

Anyway, the next day, she apologized to Caroline and she's forgiven. Sheriff Forbes is impressed with what I just did, and we parted ways.

This is one adventure I shall never forget.


End file.
